Secret of the Lightning
Secret of the Lightning is the fifth episode in season 1 of Doctor Who: After Years and the second part of the lighting story. Story Synopsis The Lightning Lepards have got into the prison and captured Lilo. The Doctor tries to find her, but a even bigger threat is standing in his way. Continuity The whole prison is in chaos as it's defenses is destroyed, meaning there is no longer any lightning flowing through the planet. The lepards open the entrance, allowing the prisoners to escape. The lepards start killing some of the prisoners, but some do escape. The lightning lepards push Lilo over and drag while the Doctor and Krave were not looking. Krave tells the Doctor he has to do something quickly and the Doctor tries to stop him, but he ignores him. Krave goes to a room where he talks to the mysterious voice. He tells the voice he will not dissapoint him. The Doctor finds the lepards and they go to attack, but he pulls out a gun saying "nice kitty". The Doctor tells them if they release Lilo, he will get rid of the prison and let them be free to wonder free on the planet without getting attacked by lightning, but the explain they have nothing to eat and they want to eat Lilo. The Doctor asks why and they say that she has the tastiest flesh because she is a time traveller, but the Doctor explains that he is one and he wonders why they don't want to eat and they say that there is something "unique" about her that lies within her flesh. The Doctor threatens them with the gun, but they already knew it was fake as the Doctor would never use a gun and they go to eat her, but a unkown person throws a smoke bomb and saves the Doctor and Lilo. The person reveals himself and he is the insane prisoner the Doctor met before. He tells the Doctor that the lepards are nothing compared to what lies ahead and now. Krave finds them and says they must arm themselves, but the Doctor refuses and Krave gets annoyed and tells Lilo to get the weapons now, while he talks to the Doctor. The Doctor says "How did you ever become my friend. To be honest, I don't even remember you...". Krave replies "You will in the future and I won't. Listen, the lepards will kill us and after that, something else will." and he asks "What will?" and Krave tries to tell him, but the mysterious voice returns and says "You betrayed me and failed your objective and now, you will PAY!" and Krave and the insane person become asorbed by the words Nightmare", while the Doctor runs to Lilo. The Doctor finds Lilo held hostage by two prisoners. The two prisoners stayed behind to get weapons for the rest of the prisoners. The Doctor tells one of the prisoners that there is a lightning lepard behind him, but it is a trick and the Doctor smacks him and flips the other on the floor and he grabs Lilo's hand and runs. He and Lilo sneak behind a wall and watch what the lepards are doing. The lepards are planning to free their pack leader that is imprisoned. Unlike the rest of the prison, the prison cell doesn't shut down, it is still active. The Doctor and Lilo go to the leader and talk to him. The leader doesn't plan on killing Lilo and explains that the pack has became corrputed and the Doctor says he will let him free as long as he doesn't kill him and Lilo and if he helps the guards get the prisoners back in the prison. He agrees and the Doctor uses the Sonic Screwdriver to open the prisoner and the leader runs to the pack. The whole pack, the Doctor, Lilo and guards put all the surviving prisoners back in their cells. One of Krave's bodyguards carried a teleporter that will take the Doctor and Lilo to the TARDIS as Krave knew what was going to happen. The guards and other owners of the prison say they will rebuild the prison and it will be finished by the time the Doctor comes back. But, a prisoner escapes and pressed a button they starts lightning again and kills the lepard pack. The Doctor is angered and says "They let you lived and you killed them. I can't say you deserve death, but you are diseased". The Doctor and Lilo say their goodbyes and teleport to where ever the TARDIS has gone. As soon as they leave, the prison explodes, as the hacked computer's self destruct countdown reaches to zero... Production Notes misc Links to be added See also ditto